The invention relates to a method of adjusting an electrical switch arrangement.
Setting specified, predetermined contact spacings is often possible not before final assembly, because in manufacturing the components involved and in module preassembly dimensional deviations may be maintained only within the scope of permissible tolerances which in the best case may cancel each other out, but which in the worst case may accumulate and result in prohibitively high deviations from the predetermined contact spacing. The contacts for actuating the horn in motor vehicles are usually accommodated in the steering wheel and spaced away from each other by a given dimension so that vibrations stemming from uneven road surface negotiation or from the power train cannot result in an unwanted horn signal. To activate the horn signal the driver needs to press a self-returning button means which is movable by at least the contact travel relative to the steering wheel and is otherwise configured connected to the steering wheel, however. It requires no further explanation to understand that the movement; clearance of the button means cannot just be just selected at random, since the design complications in this respect need to remain within a reasonable scope and since activation of the horn signal must not be delayed by too long a reaction travel. On the other hand, if the movement clearance of the button means is smaller than the contact spacing no horn signal may be activated. From all of the above it materializes that only minor deviations from a predetermined contact spacing are admissible and that setting the contact spacing in final assembly is a mandatory requirement.
The object of the invention is to propose a means of setting the contact spacing which, on the one hand, is extremely reliable and, on the other, is achievable at little expense.
To achieve this object a method of adjusting an electrical switch arrangement comprising a pair of electrical contact members to a predetermined contact spacing is proposed. A first run of the contact members is associated with a first contact carrier and a second one of the contact members is associated with a second contact carrier. The first and second contact members are normally spaced from each other by the predetermined contact distance and are movable relative to each other across the contact distance. At least one of the contact members is displaceably held on the associated contact carrier. The contact carriers are moved towards each other across the predetermined contact distance. The one of the contact members is displaced relative to the associated contact carrier into physical contact with the other of the contact members. The one contact member is fixed in position on the associated contact member while physically contacting the other of the contact members.
The gist of the invention is based on the consideration that no attempt is made to obtain a specified contact spacing in preassembly, but instead, at the most, a rough approximation enabling the predetermined contact spacing to be set in final assembly at little expense. In accordance with one preferred embodiment it is provided for that the one contact member has a polygonal cross-sectional shape. The one contact member is maintained axially shiftable in a matching polygonal recess of the movable associated contact carrier and may be axially secured in the associated contact carrier with an interlocking fit by being turned about its longitudinal axis. Thereby the one contact member and/or the associated contact carrier are plastically deformed. In assembly the associated contact carrier is moved from a rest position into a working position by the predetermined contact spacing, after which the polygon is advanced relative to the associated contact carrier until it comes into contact with the mating contact member before finally being defined by being rotated about the longitudinal axis in the associated contact carrier. If the polygon was inserted too far in the direction of the mating contact member on preassembly in the associated contact carrier, it is automatically shifted back into the correct position relative to the associated contact carrier when the associated contact carrier is displaced from the rest position into the working position and may then be positively defined. It will readily be appreciated that only a very rough approximation to the desired contact spacing is necessary with the one contact member initially maintained axially shiftable and that the desired precise contact spacing can easily be achieved in final assembly by turning the polygon relative to the associated contact carrier.
Expedient further embodiments and variants of the gist of the invention read from the sub-claims 3 to 9.